Amu99's Shugo Chara: Dark Moon!
by Amu99
Summary: The first installment in a series of adventures, based on Shugo Chara! Follow Aki on her journey with the Council of Protecters, and discovering her Guardian Characters!
1. Chapter 1

Amu99's Shugo Chara: Dark Moon!

Episode: 1 "Can I join?"

Part 1

Aki. Thats me, a shy girl who never talks.

I moved to this city a few weeks ago, and everything's been alright so far. My mom seems to like it here, and my little brother does, to. Today is my first day of school, and I'm way to nervous.

"Darling! Fifteen minutes until you need to leave for school!" My mom cried to me from downstairs. I groaned, turning over and pulling the sheets over my head. Why do I have to go to school? I thought. Suddenly, my brother ran into my room, yelling, "Aki! Aki! Get up! We'll be late!" He's pretty much the exact opposite of me, he can easily talk to anyone. His name is Kyo, and he has bright blonde hair thats always a mess. His uniform is always messed up, and today was no exception. I slowly sat up, and rubbed my eyes. I left my bed and told Kyo to leave.

"Well, you better hurry up then!" He replied, then left. I brushed my light blue hair, and put it in two pony tails with star-shaped hair ties. I put on my uniform, which was black with a blue tie and skirt. I stepped in front of the mirror when I was done. I can do this. I thought, It's no big deal. I went downstairs to where Kyo was waiting. I pulled on my backpack, and grabbed a piece of toast to eat on the way.

"Let's go," I said, walking out the door. As we walked to school, I noticed the city buildings in the distance, gleaming in the sun.

"Aki," Kyo said, "What do you think the school will be like?" I thought for a moment, then shrugged.

"I have no idea."

Soon we got to our new school, and there were kids everywhere. We heard the bell ring, and raced off to our class.

"See you later, Aki!" Kyo said, waving.

I walked into my classroom, and my teacher greeted me.

"Good morning, Aki." The teacher said, "You must be our new student." I nodded, looking around as the other kids stared at me.

"Everyone!" The teacher said, getting their attention, "This is Aki, our new student." My cheeks turned red as even more people's eyes turned to me. "Would you like to say anything?" The teacher asked. I could feel my hands trembling, and my mind went blank.

"I-I moved here from a town..." I said, a bit too quietly. What?! Why did I say that?! I thought, Of course I moved here from a town! To my surprise, no one said anything. They just smiled. I took my seat, which was next to one of the windows. I felt someone tap my shoulder, and I turned around. I saw a girl with black hair, and deep blue eyes.

"Welcome to the school," She whispered, "I'm Hikari." I smiled at her, glad someone would talk to me. "Want to meet me at lunch?" She asked. I nodded, and said, "Sure!"

Soon lunch came, and I went outside to were everyone else was. It was nice and sunny out, and I saw Hikari sitting on a bench. She noticed me, and waved. I walked over, and sat next to her.

"Hi!" She said.

"Hi," I greeted, getting out my lunch. I noticed a girl and a boy walking up to us.

"Who are they?" I asked. Hikari looked up, and smiled.

"Emi! Aikio! Over here!" She cried, then turned to me, "Those are my friends. We have a club that meets at lunch every day." Emi and Aikio sat on the bench with us.

"Who's this?" Aikio asked, looking at me. He had dark red hair, and brown eyes. I turned away, blushing.

"This is Aki, the new girl!" Hikari said for me.

"Hello!" Emi greeted cheerfully, then looked to Hikari, "Is she going to join the club?"

"I don't know," Hikari said, "Do you want to?" I smiled. I was actually getting friends this quickly!

"What is the club for?" I asked.

"We're called the Council of Protectors!" Aikio announced proudly, "Our mission is to protect the students of this school!" Emi nodded in agreement.

"We want to be like the real Council some day!" She added, smiling. I blinked.

"The real Council?" I asked, puzzled.

"She's new here, remember?" Hikari reminded them, "She doesn't know who the real Council of protectors are!"

"The Council of Protectors is a group that helps our school." Aikio told me, "They bring us on field trips, and make the school a great place!"

"There are only three members," Emi said, "We heard they are looking for a fourth!"

"We started this club to get us noticed, so one of us might get picked to join!" Hikari explained, "They're holding sign-ups tomorrow! You should totally do it!" I thought for a moment, staring at the ground. Could I really be part of such an important group?

"I- I don't know..." I replied, "I'll think about it, I guess."

Part 2

Kyo and I walked back home, the sun setting in the distance and casting an orange glow everywhere. Should I sign-up? I wondered. Maybe if I wasn't so shy, I could join.

"Are you okay, Aki?" Kyo asked. I looked up.

"I'm fine. It's nothing." I replied.

Soon we got home, and I went up to my room and lied on my bed. I wish I wasn't so shy, I thought, pulling my knees close to me. The Council sounds so cool. There was wind blowing from the door that led to my balcony. I walked outside, and shut the door. The city looked so beautiful, the lights shining in the night's darkness. I stared a moment longer, then went back downstairs to have dinner.

"Are you okay, Aki?" My mom asked, putting a bite of food into her mouth. "You seem sad." I flashed her a fake smile.

"Don't worry, mom." I assured, "I'm fine." I finished my dinner, then asked to be excused. I went upstairs, and changed into pajamas. I yawned, and got into my bed and pulled up my covers.

"I'll sign up." I decided, closing my eyes, "I'm not shy. That's not who I am, and I need to show that to everyone." Then, I slowly drifted off to sleep.

The line for sign-ups was long. Me, Hikari, Emi, and Aikio were waiting patiently for our turn. Well, not all of us were being patient.

"Come on!" Aikio called, "Move line, move!" Hikari sighed.

"Aikio, shut up..." Emi giggled, and the line moved up a bit. I caught a glimpse of one of the Council members. It was a girl, with auburn hair that shone in the sun. She saw me, and smiled.

Suddenly it was my turn, and I walked up slowly to the platform. I saw the girl, and two boys with her.

"What is your name?" The boy who sat in the middle asked. He had black hair, and dark blue eyes. He seemed impatient. I hesitated, then said, "A-Aki..." The girl smiled at me again, and I felt more confident.

"Why do you want to join the Council?" The boy asked again. The other boy who sat next to him was lying back in his chair, not seeming to pay attention.

"Because, I-I..." I stopped, not knowing what to say. I'm being stupid! I thought. They'll never let me join now! I looked at them, then turned and ran. Everyone watched me as I ran past them, into the school.

"Stop!" A girl's deep voice called. I stopped, and turned. It was the girl from the Council, with the other members.

"We want you to join us." She said. "You have exactly what we're looking for."


	2. Chapter 2

Episode 2: "Guardian... Characters?!"

"I-I do?" I stuttered, turning around fully.

"We have a feeling about you," The boy who had been asking me questions said, "So, I'm Ayumi, she's Ume, and he's Tarou." I was still stunned, but nodded.

"Now, we'll bring you to our meeting place." He said. I walked up to them, and walked beside Ume. I watched her as we walked, but then saw the place they called their meeting place. We were at the park just outside the school, and there was a huge tree with long branches that hovered over a table. It was so pretty.

Why did they choose me? I wondered.

"Now, sit." Ayumi told me. He seemed awfully serious, and I quickly sat. Ume smiled.

"Ayumi, you're making her nervous." She said. Tarou looked at me and smiled.

"Don't mind Ayumi. He's never in a good mood." He told me. Ayumi's face turned red.

"I'm not in a bad mood!" He cried, "Anyways, we still need to tell her her rank."

"Right," Ume agreed, "You are the Heart Keeper. Your job is to keep all the students happy."

"So, do you want to become a Heart Keeper?" Tarou asked, his eyes sparkling with excitement. I looked down, not knowing what to say. I don't know if I'm ready, I thought, It's such a big task.

"I-I don't know." I replied. The excitement seemed to drain from Tarou.

"You seem like your always undecided," Ayumi pointed out.

"Don't say that!" Ume yelled, "Your going to create an X egg!" I stared at her.

"What's an X egg?" I asked. Suddenly her eyes got big, and she sat down quickly.

"Nothing! Nothing!" She cried.

"Absolutely nothing at all!" Tarou agreed.

"Oh... Okay..." I said, still confused.

"So what about your rank?" Ayumi asked.

"I'll have to think about it." I replied. Ume nodded.

"You can have until tomorrow, okay?" She said. I nodded.

Back at school, Hikari, Emi, and Akio ran up to me as soon as I came back.

"We heard the news!" Emi cried, "Your the new Heart Keeper!"

"Not yet," I told them. The cheerful expression left their faces.

"What do you mean?" Aikio asked, "Everyone says they chose you."

"I don't know if I want to be a Heart Keeper yet." I said, "What about you guys? What about the club?" We just became friends, I thought to myself, It would be a shame to lose them just as quick. Suddenly, Hikari put her hand on my shoulder.

"It's alright with us, Aki." She assured, "I know we just became friends, but we'll never forget you, even if you join the Council!" I smiled.

"Thanks, Hikari, but I still need to think." The bell that signaled the end of school rang, and I waved goodbye to them and met up with Kyo to walk back home.

"I heard what happened!" He said as we walked along the sidewalk, "You got chosen to join the Council of Protecters!" I sighed.

"I'm still thinking about it." I told him. Kyo shrugged.

"Whatever."

It was almost time to go to sleep, and I had changed into my pajamas and I was outside on my balcony. There was a slight breeze, but I wasn't too cold. I looked up at the stars, and saw that they faded over the city. I wanted to join the Council really bad, but I knew a shy girl like me couldn't take up such an important role. Tears formed under my eyes, and I sat on the floor of the balcony. I closed my eyes, wishing I could have more confidence.

"Please, let me become the person I truly wish to be. A girl with confidence and can easily make up her mind!" I thought aloud. I opened my eyes, and walked back to my bed. I pulled up my covers, and tried not to think about anything else as I fell asleep.

"What is this?!" I cried. That morning, In my bed, was an egg. It was blue with stars all around it. I picked it up, and felt that it was warm. "What the-?!" I heard Kyo running to my room, and I quickly hid the egg in my dresser drawer.

"Aki? What's wrong?" He asked, "We need to go to school." I smiled, trying to make sure he wouldn't expect anything.

"It's nothing!" I cried, "You can go!" He shot me a weird look, but then he left. I opened the drawer, and saw the egg. I watched it for a moment, then decided to bring it with me. I put it in my backpack, got dressed, then left for school.

"So?" Tarou asked, "Are you going to join?" Ume, Ayumi, and Tarou had met up with me as soon as I had gotten to school. I nodded, confirming my decision. Ume and Tarou smiled, but Ayumi kept a straight face.

"Very well," He said, "Our meetings are held after school." I nodded, and waved to them as they left. Suddenly, I felt something move in my bag. I opened it, and saw my egg moving. "Ah!" I cried, and shut my bag as other students stared at me. I quickly ran to my class.

"Students, please gather in the auditorium for an assembly." The principle announced. The teacher brought us to the auditorium, and I saw the Council up on the stage. Soon, the assembly started.

"Welcome!" Ayumi began, "As you all know, we held sign-ups to find our fourth member of the Council."

"And after many hours, we finally found her!" Tarou added, "Please welcome Aki! Our newest Heart Keeper!" Everyone cheered, and Ume signaled me to come on stage. I slowly walked up the steps, my face getting red as I saw everyone's eyes on me.

"Speech! Speech! Speech!" They all cried. Tarou gave me the microphone, and smiled. I faced the crowd, my mind going blank.

"Uh... Um..." I couldn't think of anything to say. Suddenly I heard a voice.

"You gotta say something!" It yelled. Suddenly my heart raced and I cried, "I am Aki! Your new Heart Keeper! Bow down to me!" The students laughed. My confidence quickly faded, and my face turned bright red. I dropped the microphone, and ran out side. I didn't look where I was running, and I suddenly found myself in a shopping plaza. I sat on the edge of a fountain, and wondered what had gotten into me.

"Who was that talking to me?" I whispered to myself.

"That was me!" The same voice said. Then I saw a small figure flying around. It slowly drifted up to me. It had blue hair, and wore it in ponytails. It also had a purple sweater with white leggings and purple boots with fur. My eyes widened.

"Who... are... you?!" I cried.

"I'm Rei! Your Guardian Character!" She cried.

"Guardian... Character?!" I cried, stunned. I must be losing my mind! I thought.

"From a quiet, undecided girl, to a strong girl who can speak her mind!" Rei announced. Suddenly I felt the same burst of adrenaline, and lights appeared all around me.

"What am I doing?" I yelled. I was transforming! Soon, I was wearing a purple dress with a blue tie and boots. My hair was up in ponytails, and I felt confident.

"What just happened!?" I cried. I turned and saw Ume, Ayumi, and Tarou running to me. They stopped, looking stunned.

"She can Character transform!" Ume cried. I was so confused, and then I snapped back to my old self. Rei flew up to them, but they didn't seem surprised at all.

"I knew it!" Tarou cried, "She did have a Guardian Character!"

"Hello!" Rei greeted. My jaw hung opened, unable to comprehend what was happening. Ume smiled, and they walked me to their meeting place. Rei flew around, singing.

"What is going on?" I asked Ume. Ayumi sighed.

"We'll explain it to you once we get to our meeting place."


	3. Chapter 3

Amu99's Shugo Chara: Dark Moon!

Episode 3: "The Truth"

The council sat around the table, all with serious looks. Floating around them were small human-like creatures, much like the one that was following me. I didn't understand what was going on at all.

"So what are these things, exactly?" I asked.

"They are called guardian characters." Ume explained, "They are here to help you find your true self, the one you truly wish to be. Only people who have them can see them."

"Apparently, you can character transform, something the rest of us can't do. This is when you become your guardian character." Ayumi told me, "And to do that, you need whats called the humpty lock." I turned my head, confused.

"Humpty lock? I don't even know what that is."

"Try your pockets." Tarou suggested. I patted the pockets on my shirt, and there it was. A lock, which they had been calling the Humpty lock. It had clear jewels surrounding an odd-shaped key hole.

"Where's the key? What happens when it gets put inside?" I asked. They all shrugged.

"No clue." Ume said. Rei was sitting on the table with Ume's guardian character. They were happily talking, like they had been friends their whole life. Maybe having Rei won't be so bad, I decided.

"Now let's get down to the real business." Ayumi began. "The real reason we're here is to protect the school from producing X-eggs, which are eggs that are born when a child thinks their dream won't happen. Furthermore, we have noticed that more and more X-eggs have been hatching than ever before."

"And that's where you come in!" Tarou exclaimed, the energy coming back into his eyes. "You, the heart keeper, are here to cleanse the X-eggs by using your guardian character's powers." Rei looked up at me, and smiled.

"See? I'm not so bad after all!" Then she went into a fit of giggles that left her rolling on the table. I looked down at the ground. So that was what this was really about? This was the truth? I felt determined, and looked back up. I knew I could do this.

"Alright. But I have a question."

"Go ahead." Ume said.

"Why have more X-eggs been hatching?" Ayumi, Tarou, and Ume exchanged glances.

"We have no idea why. We're hoping to find out soon, though." Ayumi explained. "It's getting late now, you'd better go home Aki." He seemed to be trying to comfort me. I saw something in his eyes that I hadn't saw before, something like compassion.

"Okay. See you guys later." I picked up my backpack and left the meeting place. I caught up with Kyo almost halfway to out house.

"Oh, there you are Aki. What happened at that assembly? It's not like you to speak out like that." He asked. I shrugged.

"I don't know." Rei giggled, and floated alongside me.

"Aki, sorry about that!" She apologized. I slightly smiled.

"Its alright, Rei." I was beginning to like her more. Soon I got home, and I flopped onto the couch, exhausted. I had no idea what the council meant by "cleansing X-eggs", but it seemed pretty serious. I took out the Humpty lock and examined it closely.

It was silver and shiny, so much that I could see myself. Four clear jewels, which look liked crystals, framed the lock. I wondered where the key was.

More importantly, I wondered what was causing the uprising number of X-eggs. Ayumi had said X-eggs were created when children stopped believing in themselves and their dreams. But what could cause them to feel this way?

"What's that?" Kyo asked from across the room. I realized I was still holding the lock and quickly placed it back into my pocket.

"Nothing." I replied. He shot me a look, but then turned away. I watched Rei, happily staring at the television. At first I thought she was a little pest, but she did seem to be like the person I dreamed to be.

"Come on Rei, let's go upstairs." I told her. Her eyes lit up, and she followed me up the staircase. I opened the door to my room, and she got a happy look on her face.

"So I'll be staying here from now on? Cool!" She said. "Where will I get to sleep?" I thought for a moment, then made a little bed out of blankets for her. I placed it on top of my dresser and she floated on to it.

"Soft!" She exclaimed. In no time, she had fallen asleep, her stomach slowly heaving up and down. I went downstair and watched TV until it was supper. Of course, Kyo had to tell them everything that I had done that day. I sat there, poking my food as they talked about me.

"Oh, Aki, you act so funny sometimes!" My dad laughed. I closed my eyes, trying to make the anger escape.

"I'd like to be excused." I said.

"Go ahead." My mom replied. I left the dining table and went back to my room, where Rei was still sound asleep. I changed into my soft pajamas and slid under the covers.

Maybe this school wouldn't be so bad after all.


End file.
